


Nile in the Naviglio

by Basilico



Category: One Piece
Genre: Buggy giving signals, Buggy has fun messing around with Shanks, CAR TRIP, Love Confession, M/M, Short One Shot, Song Inspired, You won't understand a thing don't care, blasted the same song throughout the whole writing process, i just wanted to write this, let's say it's a modern setting AU, multilingual Buggy, nothing to do with One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilico/pseuds/Basilico
Summary: When Buggy drives Shanks around, he blasts songs in his first language on the radio.Shanks usually vibes with the rhythm, not understanding a word, but being happy just for the very fact Buggy shares this kind of interests with him.The thing is: all those songs somehow remind Buggy of Shanks, of their relationship, of how he would like it to become, and sings along all the lines that resemble his true feelings, the ones he's never told Shanks.One night he simply translates.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Nile in the Naviglio

Shut up, I don't want to hear anything.[ This is the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvYgwYwDAYs), singer's name's Mahmood, got a wonderful voice. Blast it in your headphones on loop. Don't cheat, don't go looking for the translation just yet and join Shanks in his pleased confusion.

* * *

Marco's parties are simply the best. Shanks and Buggy usually suit up for those... well, it's more like Buggy forces Shanks to do so, but the result is just impeccable. They always look like a stylish, dynamic duo of successful businessmen there to show off their wealth. The redhead never gets the point of all that effort since they don't even come to get laid. He would like to, but unfortunately he has eyes only for a person.

The younger man never loses the chance to say it's a matter of standards; but Shanks' standard is right there at his side, chauffeuring him around so that he can drink at every event they attend to. The redhead understood a couple moths back that he's most certainly into Buggy in a romantic, sexual kind of way. He didn't ask many questions, nor did he get all paranoid: it felt right then, it feels right now. But on Buggy's behalf? Oh he has not the slightest idea.

In situations like this one, with the two of them driving in the night back to their respective flats; Shanks spends the whole silent moments of the ride biting his nails and enjoying Buggy's features. For once, his beard fits perfectly the cut of his face, and the way his hairstyle collapses into rebel locks at the end of the day, falling down on his forehead is terribly hot, and all his colorful, flashy suits scream every single time:"I'm so fucking better than you, suck my dick".

He would very much like to, especially on nights like this one. For fuck's sake they even danced together. They already spend most of their time coupled: busy going trough malls, cooking for one another once in a while, gossiping about their acquaintances, moving as one compact block during social gatherings of all sorts. Plus that black, nicely ironed shirt Buggy's wearing with sleeves cuffed up the elbows is too much of a sight.

Shanks, as absent-minded as he is at this moment, bites a bit to harshly his pinkie's nail. Indeed, after a good five minutes of torture, it ends up breaking off, falling in a dark corner of the car.

"Ugh" Buggy notices immediately, mostly due to Shanks' excessive reaction. "Tell me you're not spreading your junk in here".

"N-no?" shit, he shouldn't have stammered.

The younger man looks away from the street for just a split of second; but after a glance at that redhead's terrified expression, he cracks a chuckle, then shakes his head seeming unable to wipe a smile away from his face.

That's nothing, but for Shanks is already too much. He's never confessed, and there are of course many motivations. Tons. At least a thousand. Mostly he wants to understand something about all the mixing signals he's been getting from the other man. Signals like that one.

The redhead never notices when he's staring in a piercing glare.

Fortunately, Buggy does.

They stop in front of a traffic light, waiting for the go signal. After another smirk, the younger man pulls out his smartphone; opens a playlist, and locks his eyes with Shanks' for a moment as though he's pondering which song would be better, which one would he like most.

All Shanks' tipsy self can think about is a dumb meme that goes like:"Are we about to kiss right now?" and hates himself because of it. A mild blush spreads across his cheeks, and sincerely he hopes for the other man to notice, to pull over and pin him against the window.

The music starts immediately with lyrics; lyrics that the older man does not understand in the slightest. No, he's heard this song before; Buggy plays this one very often during those car trips. Shanks only knows he enjoys the music, and that the language is Buggy's first one. he's only ever heard him sing though, and has asked one too many times to have explained AT LEAST the damn song, so that they can have a proper duet and get the right amount of confused stares from bystanders and other drivers.

But Buggy always points out he wouldn't know the pronounce and that he's not that much of a singer.  
None of them can brag about an insane opera talent, although Shanks never pushes it; if the younger man wants his secrets, then Shanks can have his own.

He realizes, as his eyes open wide, and a thin strand escapes his stone-hard hair gel: that investment in Buggy's life, that desire to know about his culture, to have him feel comfortable sharing such topic; THAT is also couple-stuff.

"Ma il tuo sorriso è la sola cosa che mi può fottere".

Shanks rolls his eyes. Great, now he's singing along. It was fun in the beginning, due to the sound of Buggy's voice being so radically different; but now it seems more like a mockery. Especially considering all the looks he gets every single time.

"Ma ora dimentichi i miei modi di fare da bambino..." he even shrugs.

"What's that supposed to be?" Shanks asks, as he draws his palms forward; only to get a snicker back.

"Sono, ma non mi sento grande" he looks in Shanks' direction, his phrasing taking a questioning turn, "ti ricordi che sono di settembre?"

Another red traffic light. Buggy quickly checks to be sure no one is in line behind them. Shanks watches as the other man leans his elbow on the wheel, holds his own cheek and pulls off a terribly melting smile.

"Resto qui, butto un'altra notte cerco il Nilo nel Navi-glio".

The song takes a catchy rhythm, and Buggy even makes the pauses, it's really a strange sight.

"Qua sono le sette, chiami in after non rispon-do".

That damn smirk plastered on his face- is that a flirty look? 

Before the younger one can open back his bright colored lips, a loud, piercing honk gets them both to jump on their seats. In any other context, Buggy would have honked back, perhaps even pulled in a couple of insults; nonetheless this time he starts the car right away without a word.

The other vehicle even surpasses them at a surprising speed, giving a seconds-long distraction, as the notes of the song echo between them.  
At that point Shanks understands Buggy's stopped singing because he's just lost the refrain. Nonetheless, it doesn't take long for the lyrics to start sounding similar again.

They stop looking each other in the eye: the redhead is sitting with arms crossed, pouting. He can't see the way Buggy's eyes softly squint; his hands nervously move around the wheel; his lips can't possibly unlock from a very sardonic smile.

"-Dicevi scappiamo in Cina, ma"

There it is! Shanks scoffs, glances back at the other man, and- has he always been this handsome?

"Dove vado se non ci sei tu più qui vicino"

He looks on the verge of a nervous laughter, is voice seems almost to be trembling.

"Se non c'è più il Nilo".

After that, the talented singer shuts his mouth; then looks at his side as though he's just come clean about the deepest matter of his life. His mouth hanging agape.

The song stops.  
Perhaps he should have been more subtle, instead of pushing that hurriedly the rewind button on the radio. It seems like he really wants to listen to it a bit longer.

"Why is that?" Shanks can't help but wonder, and his hand is fast enough to reach for Buggy's. Its fingers are insanely cold, but it's fine, since he doesn't back off.

"I drive, I choose the music" still, Buggy doesn't move.

"That's fine, but" ok, he's going to be blunt "what does it even mean? It's obvious this means something important to you. I'm gonna talk trough the whole song if you don't spit it out".  
That last point makes Buggy burst out laughing: an uncontrollable howl that Shanks finds ever so sweet, and causes him to tighten his grip.

"Very well then, here comes nothing".

The song plays a second time, as Shanks listens closely.  
"Ok, the first bit I sang-"

"Don't explain" Shanks feels that by explaining the lyrics, Buggy could find a way to make it all more cryptic. "Just translate".

Buggy rolls his eyes.  
"The first bit I sang" his eyes are fixed on the road, it's plain he feels a bit flustered.  
"But your smile is the only thing that can fuck me up".

The other man's eyes flicker. However, he does not interrupt.

"Then there's the first refrain" he mutters hurriedly, then smiles.  
"Second bit I sang is" he coughs, "but now you're forgetting my childish attitude" -he shrugs- "I am, but don't feel like a grownup. Don't you remember I was born in September?".

"What about the rest of the song? Why do you even sing this part?" the redhead asks, as he tries to make a sense out of it.

"Ok first thing" Buggy ponders very carefully his words, "the rest of the lyrics is a polar opposite to the bits I sing, which are the ones I like the most-"

Shanks shifts on his seat, then pauses the song.  
"Fine, but your birthday is in August, why-".

"Doesn't matter" the blue haired man flaps his hand in the air, "I'm still younger than you, am I not?".

The older one freezes. Anyone, by looking at him could easily picture a couple of cartoonish gears moving over his head. He needs to read Buggy's expressio- he's smiling.  
What the heck? Is he messing with Shanks?

"Does this song have anything to do with m-" 

Buggy's voice overlaps. He pushes the play button fast. His face has gotten ever so slightly rose.  
"I stay here. I Waste another night, searching for the Nile in the Naviglio".

His composed looks clasps with his words.

"Here it's seven a.m., you call at night and I don't answer".

Still nothing particularly embarrassing beside not having the faintest idea about what a Naviglio is.

"You used to say: 'let's just flee to China', but...".

Shanks furrows his brow, not quite understanding why he's never shared-

The younger man briefly glances at the redhead.  
"Where am I supposed to go if you're not here with me anymore?".

There it is, thunderstruck Shanks. Buggy's smile is of the sweetest kind; it looks as though he's enjoying the panic on his friend's face.

"If the Nile, is not here anymore".  
He stops talking.

None of them say a word until the singer's voice fades. Buggy is trying not to snicker; it did take him some time, but that confession (yes, it was a confession) turned out as scenic and effective as he's hoped it would.

"Am I... the river- the Nile? N-no?". Great. Shanks blushes furiously: now their getting-together story is forever marked by the phrase:"Am. I. the. river.".

Buggy can't hold it any longer, and gives into a well deserved guffaw.  
It takes him a bit to come back to reason.  
"Shanks" he wipes a tear from the corner of his eye, "I wouldn't know what to do, if you weren't here with me".

A meltdown, that's what Buggy's waiting for. Although, after a good minute of lost staring, Shanks exhales loudly from his nostrils.

"Pull over" he demands.

"Wha- why?" Buggy spins his head to the side; his loose hair-bun lets go even more long strands.

"Pull over, I'm going to beat you up" the man says as he cuffs his white sleeves.

"Redhead it's three in the morning, give me a real reason to pull over!".

"Because it's not fair" Shanks draws his locks back with a hand, then talks again. "I've been crazy about you for God knows how long, and never understood if you would ever be up to it, and now you come up with this, and-" he stops, due to Buggy's surprised expression. Did he not expect such an answer?

The younger man flips up his middle finger at the wheel's side, making the arrow spy start ticking. The car stops at the side of the road, not very far from Buggy's place.

The two of them look at each other for a time that seems never-ending. Buggy rises a brow, then smirks.  
"Not gonna beat me up I see" he claps his hands at once, creating a loud snap. "May I suggest we do something else?".

Shanks looks the other man up and down, then pulls off a wonderfully mischievous smile.  
Buggy is the one to get closer, and firmly press his hand on Shanks' chest, and tilt his head, and kiss him very deeply.

The redhead is the one who grabs the car keys and and shuts the doors in a beep.

It's not exactly like being pinned against the window; but it feels just as arousing.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so strange to write with the present for me.
> 
> It feels kind of empty.
> 
> Also using the other language. eheheh.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, but yet again: don't care, this is a prompt I've been thinking about for a very long time, plus I loved the song.
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day!!


End file.
